


The Flower dragon

by NYWCgirl



Series: The flower dragon [1]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:13:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story was written for Promptfest IX. The prompt was Purpose - Peter<br/>The warning says rape/non con, it is more dub con.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Flower dragon

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written for Promptfest IX. The prompt was Purpose - Peter  
> The warning says rape/non con, it is more dub con.

 

The dragon that was standing in front of him was lesser. He was young and inexperienced and in heat. Peter could smell it from miles away. He was gorgeous, he had black scales that almost glowed, his eyes were sapphire blue and he had small horns that pointed towards his back.  
Peter was an alpha dragon and of age, he had a harem stashed away together with his hoard. The harem existed out of 16 females ranging in age from fifty years to three hundred years old. He had conquered all of his wives during battle and proved his alpha status. The harem further consisted out of the female offspring of his wives. Until now, none of his offspring had been male, so he didn´t have a successor.

The dragon in front of him had tried to steal from his hoard, an act punishable by death. Peter had caught him with his paws in the enormous pile of gold coins. The moment Neal realized that the old dragon was on to him and that his only way out of the cave was blocked by said dragon, his heart dropped. He knew that Peter had the right to just execute him, but he couldn´t hide the flinch he gave when Peter started towards him.

“You know who you are stealing from, boy?” Peter rumbled.

“Sir, I can explain.” Neal tried, but he knew it was no use. The alpha would have to make an example out of him.

“You know I can´t let you get away with this, do you?” Peter looked with his eyes in small slits, his canines exposed.

“Maybe I can be useful to you.” Neal quickly replied.

“What can you do, that I don´t already have?” Peter was getting curious. This young dragon had balls, he had to admit, he had seen more experienced dragons piss themselves when they stood in front of him.

“I have the power of value. I can determine the monetary worth of absolutely any material object at a glance. At any moment I´m able to tell you the precise monetary value of all the objects in a hoard, down to the last fraction of a coin.” Neal cowered while explaining his power.

“Now, can you?” Peter was intrigued.

“Well, maybe I should keep you, you are a nice youngling. Your scales almost have a magical quality to them.” Peter had to be honest with himself and this was the first time a male dragon had attracted him. He wanted this dragon in his kin, in his hoard. He was his.

Peter summoned one of the wizards that served him and asked him to make a collar that would bind Neal to him.

When Neal heard the request, he wanted to resist, this was not what he wanted. He didn´t want to be part of Peter´s hoard, like some diamond or ruby.  
But what Neal didn´t know was that Peter´s power, was that of seduction and persuasion. He suddenly started talking in a low rumbling voice and Neal could only see Peter´s mesmerizing eyes. He wanted to resist, but the longer he listened to Peter´s voice, the less he remembered anything. He couldn´t remember why he was here, who he was,…

* * *

When he woke up, he was lying on a soft bed, it was made of expensive silk sheets and furs. When he wanted to move, he felt the leather collar shifting around his neck. What the hell? What did Peter do to him? He only remembered Peter´s intoxicating eyes, to felt like deep green pools. He shivered on the bed, and with it, he felt the bed dip under the weight of another dragon, it had to be female, as he could smell the pheromones rolling off her. When he slowly opened his eyes, he had to blink several times to focus his gaze and looked into a pair of sapphire blue eyes, just like himself. The female was black just like him.

“Welcome in Peter´s harem.” She said. “My name is El, I´m Peter´s first draikana. I´m in charge of the harem.” El smiled softly at Neal.

“Why am I here?” Neal dreaded the answer.

“I assumed that would be obvious. You are to be his mate tonight. We will bath you and prepare you for him.” El looked at him as if he had lost his brain.

“Aren´t Peter´s mates normally not female? Why would he mate with a male?”

“You will pleasure him or he will kill you for trying to steal from his hoard. If you do well, he will keep you in the harem.”

“Girls, please prepare Neal.” El clapped in her paws and six younger females approached the bed Neal was laying on.  
Neal was bathed and his scales dried with precision. He was then led back to the bed, where he was told to stay until El would come back, she would explain Peter´s preferences.

“Have you ever had intercourse with a dragon?” El´s voice asked.

Neal startled and then saw her sitting behind a curtain.

“What do you mean?” Neal tried.

“You look young to me, have you ever had sex with a female or male?” she explained.

“I haven´t.” Neal had to admit, El had been right in assuming that he was young for a dragon, he was only fifty five, a teenager in dragon terms.

“OK, don´t make Peter mad, he can hurt you. And in the heat of the moment, he can lose himself sometimes. Talk to him, let him know what you like and don´t like. He will take this in consideration. If you are scared, that is OK, we all were the first time. I will inform Peter that he has to be gentle.”

El was serious, Neal could tell, she had his best interests in mind. But Neal didn´t want to be treated like a young female on her first mating, but he had to admit, that was what was going to happen if Peter got his way with him.  
He had to think of a way to escape this harem.


End file.
